¿Que hacen debajo de la Cama?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Los pequeños Sakura y Sasuke se han escondido en quién sabe en que parte de la casa, sus madres están un poco extrañadas por esto, por lo que los empiezan a buscar y los encuentran debajo de la cama, ¿qué estarían haciendo? Drabble/One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama de ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Leonitta** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc asi como el de sus demas historias te adoro nena eres la mejos :))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué Hacen Debajo de la Cama?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿P**ero a dónde se pudieron haber metido? Se preguntaban un poco alteradas las amigas Akemi y Mikoto mientras buscaban a sus hijos… perdidos. Sakura y Sasuke, los pequeños mejores amigos inseparables, eran los hijos de Akemi y Mikoto, respectivamente, quienes también eran mejores amigas. Ellas siempre se veían para tomar café o té, o simplemente para charlar un poco de "cosas de mujeres" como ellas solían decirles a sus los dos pequeños. Por ende estos se la pasaban ideando travesurillas, haciendo desorden por todos lados o jugando "sanamente", todo lo que se pueda.

Las amigas estaban más que contentas por esto, pues además de que disfrutaban las tonterías y ocurrencias que solían tener sus hijos, albergaban la esperanza de que quizás con el paso del tiempo y conforme se fueran haciendo más grandes, su relación se hiciera un poco más estrecha y que algún día se convirtiesen en una gran familia. Ya saben, ilusiones tontas de madres. Eso era lo que pensaban los padres de estos niños. Aunque no parecían estar muy lejos de la realidad.

Y como se dijo en un principio las madres preocupadas los buscaban por toda la casa. Hoy había sido un día de esos, en los que Akemi y Mikoto habían quedado de ir a la casa de esta ultima y pasar un rato, obviamente llevando a Sakura para que jugase con el pequeño Sasuke. Y bueno, se habían puesto (y perdido) en ver revistas de moda que ni habían reparado en que había pasado con los dos traviesos.

Ya habían buscado en el jardín, en el patio, en la cocina, la sala, la habitación de Sasuke, el comedor… en los pocos lugares en donde se les había ocurrido que podían estar, además de que ellos sólo solían jugar en los lugares antes mencionados. Llegó el momento en el que comenzaron a buscar en el resto de las habitaciones, pues lo más obvio y seguro era que estuvieran allí (no podían salir de la casa, obviamente) sólo que las dos amigas estaban un poco extrañadas y curiosas por la razón que se habían escondido, porque eso era seguro, se habían escondido. No es que fueran tan difíciles de encontrar, es sólo que era extraño.

Entonces Mikoto decidió buscar en la habitación de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke que en ese momento se encontraba en la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cama y levantar las mantas para ver si estaban debajo de esta. Y cuál fue su sorpresa. Ellos estaban allí, pero eso fue lo de menos. Mikoto quedó impactada al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

El pequeño Sasuke estaba recostado en el suelo, con Sakura encima de él, y estaban… ¡besándose! Sí, los dos pequeños niños de cinco años. Obviamente, por lo que pequeños que eran, podría decirse que no se le podría llamar "beso" en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero básicamente era eso. Los dos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Sakura tenía sus rosas y pequeños labios posados ligeramente sobre los del niño moviéndolos, apenas tocándolos de hecho, pero era tierno verlo.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que los habían encontrado, Sakura se apartó rápidamente de Sasuke y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mirando a Mikoto con los ojos abiertos como platos. Con expresiones idénticas a las que ponen los niños que han sido pillados haciendo travesuras o algo que ellos consideran como malo. Mikoto sólo se quedó mirándolos sorprendida sin decir palabra alguna, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevarían haciendo eso y si era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Quizás sus ilusiones no eran tan descabelladas después de todo.


End file.
